The Necklace
by Rabbitwolf
Summary: Alistair contemplates a gift he wishes to give to his fellow Warden. If you read please leave a comment/review so I can learn from this experiance. Anonymous allowed.


It should have been the perfect opportunity. Even he could realise that much. They'd just spent a wonderful night together, the first of what he hoped would be many more to come.

But here he was, sat beside the camp fire as dawn began to illuminate the horizon. His insides were all in knots with fear, joy, worry and love all passing judgement in his mind.

"She won't like it. She didn't really like the rose."

"Give it to her now, before you lose it."

"She only slept with you because you're a prince."

"She loves you, and will love it too."

Alistair shook his head, trying to clear the many voices from his thoughts. The chain held between his fingers leapt and twisted, flashing in the growing light; brought to life by his movements.

Tenderly he straightened the delicate chain, draping it over his palm. The chain was of delicate silver links, and weighed hardly anything in his grasp. But the pendant let him know it was there. Though not particularly large, it felt heavy and hot is his hand; a silver griffin with blue jewelled eyes.

He'd bought it from the silversmith in Denerim. The blue stones matched Elisa's eyes and the griffin reminded him of the Grey Wardens ancient war mounts. She's seen it when they'd been walking around the market, but decided she needed to spend her money on items for the group as a whole, not herself. So taking a risk, Alistair had returned, alone much later, and used the last of his own coin to buy it and have it engraved; waiting about nervously, hoping none of their companions came looking for him.

Looking back over his shoulder at the tent in which his cherished Elisa slept, he finally came to a decision. Standing up and straightening his armour, he absently brushed the stray hairs from his face.

He'd taken not two steps towards Elisa's tent when a voice hailed him.

"Good morning Alistair. I take it last night was a good night, yes?"

Spinning on the spot, he was confronted with Leliana looking at him with a teasing smile upon her face.

He could feel the heat rising, the colour turning his face red. "I don't know what you mean," he stammered out, fumbling with his hands to open his belt pouch.

"You don't?" She certainly didn't sound convinced. "And what have you there?"

"What? Oh nothing. Just something, I… I picked up. Yes picked up whilst we were wondering about." And he let out a nervous laugh, closing the pouch tightly. It was a flat out lie of course, but he was hoping that the bard would let it go, and also not try pick pocketing to find out!

"Do you two have to make so much noise?" Elisa asked emerging from her tent, hair still slightly tousled from the previous night.

Leliana passed a knowing look from one warden to the other, before turning away.

"Good Morning Alistair," Elisa said in a softer tone, giving the templar one of her rare smiles.

Rubbing the back of his head, Alistair smiled back, his face still scarlet. "Urm, ah is it morning?" His mouth had gone dry and he felt light headed, but it seemed his fingers had a life of their own; they were fumbling to open his pouch, and failing just yanked it from his belt. "Urm. Yes. Here. This is for you," he said pushing the battered leather pouch into Elisa's hand, before literally sprinting across the camp towards Scruffs, asking the mabari if he wanted to play fetch.

Elisa watched him run away. She thought they were making progress. That he finally felt the same way. Tears stung the back of her eyes, and her throat felt tight. Frowning slightly, she opened the pouch, and tipped the contents into her palm.

Picking up the chain carefully she let it hang, the pendant spinning slightly catching the sunlight as it finally crested the hilltops. Peering closely, Elisa mouthed the word engraved upon its back; "Forever".

The tears, no longer of pain flowed down her cheeks as she watched Alistair cavorting with Scruffs in the early morning light.


End file.
